


The Third Year

by elless



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elless/pseuds/elless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen hit a rough patch in their marriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Third Year

Jensen drops his briefcase by the door and toes out of his shoes. He’s surprised to see a light still on in the TV room. It’s late, and he’d assumed Jared would’ve gone to bed ages ago.   
  
“Hey,” he says, draping his suit jacket over his arm and loosening his tie.   
  
“You’re late” is all Jared says, and Jensen sighs. “You could’ve called,” he adds a moment later.   
  
“I had a meeting. I had meetings all day, actually. Barely had time to breathe, let alone pick up the phone.”   
  
“Right. Meetings.” He somehow infuses that one word with contempt and disbelief.   
  
“What exactly are you implying, Jared?”   
  
“Never mind,” Jared dismisses, turning his attention back to the TV.   
  
“Whatever,” Jensen mutters. “I’m going to bed.”   
  
Jensen’s not surprised when Jared sleeps in the guest room again that night.   
  
*   
  
They still have sex, though it’s nothing like it used to be. They don’t talk at all during and hardly kiss. Jared pushes him facedown on the mattress and fucks into him hard, deep. Jensen always has to get himself off, fist wrapped tight around his dick.    
  
*   
  
For every insult or accusation Jared throws at him, Jensen shouts one back at Jared. The dogs are barking from where they’re hiding in the kitchen, adding to the din and chaos. It’s hurting Jensen’s ears, and he has a pounding headache forming behind his eyes.   
  
He knows the exact moment it goes too far. Jared’s eyes flash, hurt and anger and disappointment flickering over his face. He clenches his jaw and spins around, grabbing his keys from the hook on the wall before crashing out of the house.   
  
The silence after he slams the door shut is deafening.   
  
*   
  
They’ve been married for over three years. Their wedding was the happiest day of Jensen’s life, except maybe when Jared said yes to his proposal. Jensen felt like he was walking on air, and Jared didn’t stop beaming the entire time.   
  
They snuck out of their reception early and made out in the back of the limo on the way to the hotel, hands touching each other everywhere.   
  
They barely got past the hotel door before they were kissing again. Jared fucked him on the floor, one hand curled around Jensen’s and mouths meeting in a gentle kiss.

*

Jensen walks into the kitchen. It’s not much past dark today, but that doesn’t mean he got off work on time. Jared’s at the stove frying something, and Jensen misses a step when he realizes how long it’s been since he was actually home for dinner.  
  
“No late night meeting tonight?” Jared asks, not acknowledging Jensen’s presence in any other way. and there it is again, that tone in Jared’s voice when he says meeting.  
  
Sighing, Jensen rubs his temples. “You’ve known about my meetings for years, Jared. Why the attitude now?”  
  
Jared turns to say something but apparently forgets about the hot skillet on the stove. His left hand collides with the side of the pan and it’s probably his imagination, but Jensen swears he can hear the sizzle of Jared’s skin burning.  
  
“Jared! Jesus, are you okay?” He jumps forward, reaching for Jared.  
  
“No. Ow, shit, fuck, damn.” Cradling his hand to his chest, Jared blows out a shaky breath.  
  
“Let me see.” When Jared only looks at him, eyes wide with pain and shock, Jensen steps closer and gentles his tone. “Jay, come on. Let me see.”  
  
Jared slowly lowers his hand, and Jensen hisses at the angry red skin on his fingertips. He guides Jared over to the sink and turns on the cold water, not letting him pull away at the sting.  
  
“Keep them under there. I’m gonna go grab some bandages and stuff.”  
  
He shuts off the stove on his way out of the kitchen, then hurries upstairs to the bathroom.  
  
Jared’s never been a good patient, and this time is not different. He flinches as Jensen applies the burn cream and swathes his fingertips in bandages, teeth biting into his bottom lip and shoulders hunched. Jensen tries to be as quick and gentle as possible. He knows it must hurt and he unconsciously strokes his thumb over the inside of Jared’s wrist.  
  
When he’s finally done, he bends down and presses a kiss to the center of Jared’s palm. He pauses with his head still hovering over Jared’s hand, panicking for so many reasons, but Jared briefly curls his hand against the curve of Jensen’s cheek.  
  
That night, Jared climbs into bed behind Jensen and drapes his arm around Jensen’s waist, hand splayed over his stomach. Jensen shifts back slightly into Jared’s warmth.  
  
The bandages on Jared’s fingers scratch against scratch against Jensen’s skin.  
  
*  
  
They met in college in a statistics class they both hated. They’d sit next to each other during lectures and write notes or play hangman on the corner of Jared’s notebook.  
  
Things changed when a study session turned into a kiss-and-rut-against-each-other session. Jared slept over in Jensen’s tiny dorm bed that night, and they both nearly failed their stats class.  
  
More than 10 years on, it seemed like the easiest thing in the world to ask Jared to marry him.  
  
*  
  
Jensen scrambles off the couch when he hears Jared fumbling with the lock on the front door. Jared freezes when he comes inside and spots Jensen.  
  
“What are you doing home?” Jared sets his stuff down with obviously feigned casualness.  
  
“I took the afternoon off.”  
  
Jared lifts one eyebrow. “Why?”  
  
“Because you’re more important to me than any job, Jay.” Jared falls open slightly, but Jensen continues before he can say anything. “I love you and I’m just––I’m just so tired of fighting all the time. I want to fix this.” He hates how defeated he sounds, but he hates what’s been going on between them even more.  
  
Jared rounds the couch and stops in from of Jensen, so close Jensen can feel the heat coming of Jared’s body. “Me too. I mean, I love you, and we’ll figure this out, Jen. I promise.”  
  
When Jared kisses him, light and sweet, it’s easy for Jensen to believe him. 

 

 


End file.
